Don't Wake Me Up
by Kawaii Potato-san
Summary: Setiap detik dimanfaatkan Akashi Seijuuro untuk sang kekasih yang tertidur panjang. Namun bagaimana jika Kuroko Tetsuya tak ingin bangun dari mimpi indahnya? Keinginan untuk pergi dan bertahan pun terjadi akibat sebuah keegoisan. [AkaKuro] [Many of Kuroko POV]


Halo~

Potato lagi~ *3*)/

Di fic ini, akan ada dua POV (Point of View): Normal POV dan Kuroko POV. Tolong diperhatikan yah ;;;;;;;;

Dan supaya dapat feelsnya, Potato menyarankan membaca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu The Hiatus – Insomnia atau Aimer – Tone atau lagu baper manapun yang kamu suka~

Well, enjoy! (´⌣`ʃƪ)

.

.

.

Don't Wake Me Up

Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Story by Potato

AkaKuro / T-Rated / Drama, Hurt, Angst

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pip pip pip_

Tetes infus menjadi tanda kehidupan di ruang sunyi meski berpenghuni. Penghuni satu tengah tertidur nyaman di ranjang, yang satunya lagi tengah menatap sang putera tidur dalam diam. Penghuni satu berwajah tenang dalam tidurnya, yang satu lagi kusut tak tersembunyikan. Penghuni satu berambut biru muda, yang satunya lagi berambut merah cerah.

Penghuni satunya, Akashi Seijuuro, tengah memandang sang kekasih dari pinggir ranjang tempat ia tertidur. Mengelus tangan berinfus yang terasa dingin. Mengabsen satu persatu jemari, berharap dapat segera memberikan reaksi. Wajah yang tak pernah mengeluarkan aura sesuram ini mendekat pada tangan sang kekasih. Membelai lembut dengan pipinya. Menularkan kehangatan yang ada meski telah berulang kali ia lakukan.

"Tetsuya…"

"..."

"Tanganmu dingin, apa kau kedinginan?"

"..."

"Perlukah ku kecilkan AC-nya untukmu?"

"..."

"Katakanlah sesuatu jika ingin meminta tolong, Tetsuya…"

Tak bereaksi. Sudah berhari-hari ia bermonolog ria dengan sang kekasih. Berhari-hari pula ia tak kembali ke kantor untuk setia menemani kekasih biru mudanya. Semua yang menjenguk selalu memintanya pulang – Reo, Kisedai, Kagami, siapapun itu. Tak sedikitpun ia gubris. Ia bahkan menitah langsung Reo, asistennya, untuk membawakan pakaian ganti dan mengurus perusahaannya sampai sang kekasih membuka mata. Ia tak akan meninggalkan Tetsuya-nya seorang diri. Atau dengan siapapun selain dirinya.

Melihat hari yang semakin larut, Akashi bersandar pada sisi ranjang untuk beristirahat. Menaruh kepalanya dengan jarak terdekat pada tangan sang kekasih. Ia tak boleh melewatkan sedetik pun momen sang kekasih saat bangun nanti. Izinkan ia beristirahat sejenak, lalu menjaga dan menunggu. Tak akan bosan ia lakukan sampai permata biru cerah itu menampilkan cahayanya kembali.

Tapi tahukah kau kekasihmu itu tak ingin bangun dari tidur damainya, Akashi Seijuuro?

.

.

.

.

Sejak itu.

Sejak aku pergi ke sebuah universe lain, yang tak ku ketahui kecuali warna putih yang mengelilingi. Aku memutar kembali memoriku yang berisi tentang dirimu.

Mulai dari saat aku mengalahkanmu dalam megahnya pertandingan di musim dingin. Kau mengalami kekalahan pertamamu. Tak hanya trophy yang menyambut kemenanganku, namun juga senyummu itu. Kau kembali. Itulah hadiah terbaik yang ku dapatkan. Aku menyimpan baik senyuman itu, begitu juga perasaanku yang makin tumbuh padamu. Melihatmu dan sekelilingmu – Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun dan Momoi-san – sudah cukup membuatku penuh. Penuh akan bahagia karena kau, ah, kita semua telah mengalahkan monster yang telah memenjarakan hati.

Kehidupan di sekolah tinggi berlalu, dengan kita yang terus dipertemukan dalam lapangan basket yang sama. Di saat semua telah menemukan jalan yang akan diambil dalam bangku universitas, aku melihatmu pergi. Melanjutkan pendidikanmu di tempat yang tak terjangkau bagiku. 5 tahun dan kau berkabar melalui pesan digital dan media sosial. Aku rindu melihat sosok karismatikmu. Tentu tak akan ada yang tau, melihat wajahku yang makin miskin ekspresi.

Dan begitu ku tau kau kembali, bagaimana hatiku tak berdegup kencang karenanya. Bagaimana dirimu yang telah mengenyam waktu bertahun-tahun di London, aku tak bisa membayangkan. Generasi keajaiban menyambutmu, bercengkrama dalam sparring basket dan nostalgia di café terdekat. Kau tetap sama. Akashi Seijuuro yang ku kenal. Ditambah dengan aura luar biasamu dan titelmu sebagai penerus multi-company keluarga Akashi. Aku membayangkan hidupmu yang sungguh berwarna, dibandingkan denganku sebagai perawat dan penulis novel fiksi.

Mungkin biasanya akulah yang melebihi ekpektasimu, namun kali ini kaulah yang melakukannya. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka ketika kau membuka diri dan mengutarakan perasaanmu pada ku. Aku yang berusaha menutup diri, justru mendapat pengakuan cinta darimu. Tanyakan pada hujan rintik yang menjadi saksi atau payung kecil yang meneduhi kita berdua. Aku dengan sungguh memberikan jawaban yang membuat senyum indah itu merekah lagi.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

Bagaikan mimpi, aku merasa tanganmu menyambutku. Bertaut dalam genggaman di bawah guyuran hujan. Dalam dinginnya hari, aku merasa hangat. Apalagi ketika kau menjamah wajahku dengan tangan besarmu itu. Mendekatkan wajah lalu bertemu tatap.

Dalam dinginnya hari, aku makin merasa hangat. Apalagi saat bibirmu itu menyambutku dalam kecup tak terlupakan.

.

.

.

Lalu memori akan kencan bersamamu. Kau dan mata pemerhatimu yang tahu ketika aku mulai kehabisan ide dalam menulis, memutuskan untuk mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain sebagai kencan pertama. Menelusuri wahana yang mungkin membuat Kise-kun menjerit karena takut. Di kencan kedua kau menghilangkan penatku dengan makan malam bersuguhkan pemandangan yang menyejukkan. Lalu pulang menuju apartemen mewahmu. Menghabiskan sisa malam dengan berpelukan mesra di ranjang. Di situlah aku melihatmu menginginkanku, begitu pula denganku. Mulai dari kecupan singkat menjadi pagutan lembut yang panjang. Aku merasa tanganmu yang biasanya dingin menjadi hangat, mendekap tubuhku erat.

"Kau tau betapa aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya?"

"Hai. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei-kun."

"Kau begitu indah di mataku, Tetsuya. Rambut birumu, wajah kekananakanmu, bibir kecilmu hingga tubuh ringkihmu. Aku sungguh menginginkanmu."

Aku tak bisa mengekspresikan diri ketika disanjung oleh sosok penuh kesempurnaan yang telah berada di atasku. Degup jantungku pun tak tertahan dalam dekapan.

"Kau gugup?" Tangan itu bergerak menuju dadaku, merasakan detak yang makin berdenyut kencang.

"..."

"Aku pun begitu, Tetsuya. Aku takut akan melukaimu."

Melihat dirimu yang menatapku penuh cinta, aku meyakinkan sebisa yang ku lakukan.

"Aku percaya kau takkan melukaiku, Sei-kun. Lakukanlah. Aku juga menginginkanmu."

"Terima kasih, sayang. Ingatkan jika aku mulai menyakitimu."

Seperti sihir, aku melihatmu tersenyum sebelum menurunkan bibirmu untuk menyentuh tubuhku. Menyatukan diri dan hati dalam gerakan erotis, meluapkan perasaan untuk saling melengkapi. Kau dan aku, takkan ada yang tertahan saat ini. Hingga saat mencapai puncaknya, aku merasa begitu lengkap berada di sisimu. Tak sedikitpun penyesalan tertinggal ketika aku memberikan saat pertamaku padamu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Aku tak pernah sedikit pun melewatkan sikap terlalu romantismu padaku. Memberikan susu kocak vanilla kesukaanku, meminjamkan buku fiksi yang sudah lama ku cari, bahkan saat kau mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama di kediamanmu. Tak sedikit pun aku menolak, aku bahkan bingung harus membayar apa untuk kemurahan hatimu. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikanmu: mengucapkan 'ohayou' setiap hari, membuatkan sarapan, atau menanyakan bagaimana kesibukanmu di kantor. Aku juga menyukai saat matamu memicing tidak suka pada Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun yang iseng menggodaku. Hari terus berlalu, setiap hari terasa seperti kencan pertama. Tak sadar kini aku telah memasuki tahun kedua bersamamu.

.

.

.

Memori tentangmu semakin menumpuk, terutama di hari itu. Aku memasak pancake yang baru aku pelajari sebelumnya – tentu vanilla ice cream yang akan menjadi topping – sebagai menu sarapan. Aku melihat kau yang sudah siap dengan setelan kerjamu – jas dan celana bahan hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Aku yang ingin memakaikanmu dasi merah, tertahan karena kau masih berkutat dengan handphone pintar milikmu.

"Hai, aku mengerti. Akan segera aku urus sisanya."

Dengan itu, aku melihatmu menutup sambungan telepon.

"Ada apa, Sei-kun?"

"Otou-sama jatuh sakit tadi malam. Aku akan sibuk mengurus pekerjaan Otou-sama."

"Katakan apa yang bisa ku bantu, Sei-kun."

"Tak apa, Tetsuya."

Kau pun berjalan menuju arahku untuk segera menyantap pancake yang baunya telah menyerbak. Ternyata aku salah, kau mengambil tas kerja dan dasi merah di tanganku kemudian berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Sei-kun, sarapanmu."

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat, Tetsuya. Aku pergi dulu."

Ratusan hari ku lewati bersama dan ini adalah pertama kalinya kau melewatkan sarapanmu.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Sei-kun."

Beruntungnya aku masih bisa mendaratkan cium pada kening berponimu. Aku melihatmu pergi kemudian bersiap untuk rutinitasku menulis di pagi ini. Aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja, Sei-kun.

.

.

.

Ini adalah kesekian malam kau pulang larut, mengingat ayahmu masih dalam kondisi buruknya. Aku tak tahu jika beban pekerjaan yang dipegang seorang Akashi Masaomi bisa membuatmu, puteranya, sesibuk ini. Aku yang dari pertama tidak begitu mengenal presiden grup Aka Corp hanya bisa membantu menenangkan. Akan ku buatkan makan malam setiap kau pulang atau memberikan pijitan ringan di pundakmu yang lelah. Niatku menjenguk ayahmu kau tahan, alasan beliau akan segera sembuh dan tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan menjadi penenang tidurku. Kau memang begitu perhatian, Sei-kun. Bahkan saat situasi segenting ini, kau berusaha tenang dan tidak membuatku hanyut dalam bebanmu. Namun sesungguhnya aku sangat ingin membantu, karena yang ku tau, untuk mengerti seseorang kau juga harus merasakan penderitaannya. Bukan hanya berkata "Aku mengerti. Kau akan baik-baik saja".

.

.

.

Semakin kesini, kau pun semakin sibuk. Aku sadari kau lebih banyak diam ketika sampai di rumah, mengulang rutinitas mandi, tidur dan kerja setiap hari. Hingga pada titik aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk kesehatanmu juga ayahandamu. Aku ada di sisimu, Sei-kun. Kau tak perlu merasa gagah menanggung bebanmu sendiri. Aku ingin membantumu...

.

.

.

Melihatmu tetap diam berminggu kemudian membuatku bertanya. Ingin ku tanya padamu apa yang terjadi, namun wajah lelah itu membungkam rasa ingin tahuku. Aku pun pergi mencari Mibuchi-san, asisten yang telah kau percaya mengurus segala hal. Yang pertama ku tanyakan adalah bagaimana kondisi Akashi Masaomi yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa syukurku ketika mendengar kabarnya yang membaik dari hari ke hari. Bebanmu pun harusnya sudah mulai berkurang, lalu kenapa wajahmu tak berkata demikian? Adakah yang kau pikirkan lagi? Yang ku ingat adalah senyum tak biasa Mibuchi-san saat mengantarku pulang. Semoga hanya perasaanku saja.

.

.

.

"Nghh…"

Aku membuka paksa mataku yang masih ingin terpejam. Kulihat sekelilingku dan sudah gelap. Tanganku menggapai handphone yang seingatku masih ada di sekitar. Ah, ketemu. Angka 10:45 PM tertera di tampilan home. Sepertinya aku tertidur saat menulis tadi.

Tanda kehidupan pun belum terlihat di apartemen ini. Sepertinya kau belum pulang dari pekerjaanmu. Aku pun mengecek handphone pintarku, berharap kau tak marah karena aku telat membalas pesan. Sayang, pesan terakhir yang ada hanyalah dariku yang menanyakan kau pulang sore tadi. Dan belum ada balasan lagi setelahnya. Aku tak membayangkan sesibuk apa dirimu hingga tak mengabariku lagi. Aku pun bangkit untuk melanjutkan tulisanku yang tertunda. Berharap dapat membunuh waktu sambil menunggumu pulang.

.

.

.

Hari-hari setelahnya.

Aku ingat, pukul 12:30 malam dan lagi-lagi kau belum menginjakkan kaki di apartemen sepi ini. Sambil menunggu, aku menghangatkan makanan yang sudah kusiapkan sejak jam makan malam dimulai. Semoga katsudon dan sup tofu favoritmu menjadi penyegar di kala kusut harimu.

Feelingku benar, tak lama kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dapur tempatku menunggu.

"Sei-kun."

"Tetsuya? Kenapa masih terbangun?"

"Aku menunggumu."

Aku pun melepas dasi yang melingkari lehermu. Mataku membulat saat hidungku tak sengaja mencium wewangian asing di tubuhmu. Aku masih tertegun hingga kau membalikkan tubuhmu dariku.

"Lain kali kau tak perlu menungguku, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tau kapan bisa pulang."

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu, Sei-kun."

"Ada hal yang lebih baik kau lakukan daripada menungguku."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sambil menunggu."

Ku dengar kau menghela napasmu berat. "Keras kepalamu tak pernah hilang, Tetsuya."

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu, Sei-kun? Membaik kah?" Aku mencoba memancing topik lain. Ingin mengetahui alasan dibalik alismu yang lebih sering berkerut akhir-akhir ini.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Aku bertanya. Bukan membuat pernyataan."

"Seperti jawabanmu, ia membaik."

"Syukurlah. Adakah hal lain yang ingin kau katakan, Sei-kun?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apakah ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Akashi-san membaik, namun kau tetap diam dan berwajah seperti itu."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Aku yakin ini bukan perasaanku saja, Sei-kun."

"Tetsuya." Aku merasa nada bicaramu mulai meninggi. "Bisakah kau tidak keras kepala sekali saja?"

"Maaf, tapi kau membuatku bingung, Sei-kun. Kau sibuk, tak berkabar lalu pulang larut tanpa ku tau alasannya. Dan kau tampak begitu lelah. Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"..."

"Sei-kun?"

BRAK!

Ku lihat kau menggebrak meja putih itu. Meja berisi sop tofu kesukaanmu. Rasa kagetku tertutup oleh topeng wajah tak berekspresi ini. Aku pun terdiam menunggu kata yang akan kau ucapkan berikutnya.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau bantu, Tetsuya. Lebih baik kau selesaikan tulisanmu."

Bukan, bukan perkataan itu yang ingin ku dengar darimu. "Sei-kun, dengar. Apapun masalahmu, kau bisa ceritakan padaku."

"Kau ingin tau apa masalahku, Tetsuya?"

"…" Kembali terdiam. Aku harus tau apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sampai seperti ini.

"Kau. Uruslah masalahmu sendiri dan jangan pikirkan aku."

Aku terpaku hingga tak melihatmu berlalu menjauh. Aku, masalahmu? Apa yang kulakukan? Dosakah aku yang membuatmu tampak begitu kusut setiap hari? Sei-kun, kau tak menjelaskan apa salahku. Aku sungguh tak mengerti.

Ingin ku langkahkan kaki menyusulmu, bertanya apakah yang salah denganku hingga menjadi beban pikirmu. Namun ku terhenti. Apakah kau sedang ingin bersamaku? Kurasa kondisi ini membuatmu tak ingin bersebelahan dengan masalahmu. Menahan sedihnya tanpa penjelasan, aku memilih duduk kembali di kursi makan. Nee, Sei-kun. Bahkan sup tofu ini masih mengepulkan asap di atasnya. Tidakkah kau ingin mencobanya dulu?

Ku santap sup hangat itu, barangkali dapat mengerti jalan pikirmu melalui makanan yang kau suka. Ku habiskan hingga tak setetes pun kuah menetes. Nihil. Aku tetap tak mengerti.

Aku yang kalut segera membereskan meja makan lalu pergi ke tempatku berkutat dengan tulisan dan buku-buku. Aku mengambil selimut favoritku dan duduk di sofa yang biasanya terasa hangat. Aku pun memeluk diriku sendiri, berusaha menenangkan perasaanku. Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya? Aku pun menutup mata, menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana. Aku harap saat pagi nanti segalanya akan membaik.

.

.

.

Mataku menyipit merasakan sesuatu menerangi pandanganku. Aku membuka mata, melihat gorden yang menyelipkan cahaya terang di antaranya. Sudah pagi kah?

Sekilas kejadian itu membuatku enggan bangun, namun ku paksakan. Aku berdiri, berjalan perlahan menuju kamar tidur. Tak ada kau di sana. Aku berjalan ke setiap sudut ruangan di apartemen ini, masih tak menemukanmu. Ku lihat jam yang bersandar pada dinding, jam 8:35. Kau pasti sudah berangkat menuju kantor, dengan aku yang masih tenang dalam buaian bunga tidur. Aku pun mengecek handphone, tak pula menemukan pesanmu yang biasanya akan meminta maaf jika pergi saat aku masih terlelap. Seingin itukah kau menjauhi masalahmu, Sei-kun?

.

.

.

.

6 Desember

Tepat dua minggu kau mendiamkan aku. Berkabar seadanya, bertatapan muka sekenanya. Bahkan ini lebih buruk dibanding kau yang terkenal akan kediktatoranmu saat sekolah dulu.

Tepat dua minggu sebelum kau berulang tahun. Aku tak tinggal diam untuk memanfaatkan momen itu. Ku harap kau dapat mencair dengan sesuatu yang akan ku lakukan nanti. Semoga kau juga memaafkan apapun itu kesalahanku.

Hari itu, aku membuat janji dengan Kise-kun untuk membeli kado untukmu. Kau yang sudah berkabar bahwa tak akan pulang membuatku mempunyai satu hari penuh untuk menjelajah pusat kota. Demi mengulang hari lahirmu, tentunya. Dan jadilah sekarang, jam 7 malam di mana aku sudah rapi dengan pakaian sederhanaku. Aku menunggu di stasiun tempatku berjanji dengan model yang makin tenar saat ini. Ku harap ia menyamar dan tak membuat perjalanan terganggu karena fans yang menggandrungi.

7 lewat 7. Sekilas aku melihat guratan kuning yang berjalan mengarahku. Jaket olahraga berwarna hitam-putih membalut tubuhnya. Ditambah celana jeans hitam dan topi baseball yang menutupi helai emas sang model. Ya, Kise-kun sudah berada di depanku.

"Kurokocchi! Kau menunggu lama ya?"

"Tidak terlalu."

Lawan bicaraku tersenyum, biasa melihat jawaban tanpa ekpresiku. Sebelum melangkah keluar stasiun, aku mengecek handphone untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu. Sayang, aku tak temukan pesan berkabar darimu. Mungkin kau masih begitu sibuk. Tak mau larut, aku teruskan langkahku keluar dari stasiun yang mulai ramai. Ku lihat Kise-kun yang menutupi wajahnya dengan topi berlapiskan kupluk jaket serta kacamata hitam. Menyadariku yang memerhatikannya, Kise-kun membalas dengan cengiran bodoh yang tak berubah sejak sekolah menengah. Kami pun berjalan menuju area belanja yang terkenal di pusat kota.

"Kau sudah tau apa yang ingin kau beli untuk Akashicchi-ssu?"

"Hai."

"Memang apa, Kurokocchi?"

"Sepatu basket."

"Hee? Kenapa membelikan itu-ssu? Kau tau Akashicchi tak sempat bermain basket lagi karena sibuk, kan?"

"Justru itu, aku ingin dia kembali bermain basket. Aku ingin Sei-kun menjadi dirinya sendiri lagi." Apakah kau tau kaptenmu itu mendingin seperti dahulu, Kise-kun? Bahkan lebih. Aku berharap hadiah kecil ini dapat mengembalikan Sei-kun yang ku kenal.

"Sampai sekarang kau memang perhatian ya, Kurokocchi. Sayang kau bersama Akashicchi sekarang huhuhu."

"Sekali lagi bercanda, akan aku buka penyamaranmu, Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi jahatnya gak hilang-hilang-ssu!"

Aku hanya melempar senyum – setidaknya itu lah yang dilihat Kise-kun – padanya. Kami terus berjalan di antara ketidak begitu ramaian dan berhenti di sebuah toko olahraga langganan. Kami langsung menuju pelataran sepatu dan menemukan banyak pilihan di sana. Mataku mencari sekiranya sepatu yang cocok dan Kise-kun yang terus mengomentari seleraku. Satu jam berlalu dan aku pun mendapatkan apa yang ku cari. Sepatu basket berwarna merah dengan list putih dan emas yang menghiasi. Sangat Akashicchi, menurut Kise-kun.

Lelahnya berbelanja – terima kasih atas masukan Kise-kun yang tak kunjung usai – membuat kami beristirahat sambil makan malam di sebuah resto kare. Kise-kun bersikukuh bahwa pertemuan hari ini adalah kencan, yang tentu ku abaikan begitu saja. Atensiku tetap pada handphone pintarku, berharap kau segera menghubungi. Lagi-lagi nihil. Pesan terakhirmu siang tadi hanya mengabariku bahwa kau akan sangat sibuk hari ini. Sesibuk itukah? Yang ku harapkan kau tetap menjaga kesehatanmu, Sei-kun.

Setelah makan, Kise-kun memintaku untuk menemaninya berkunjung ke bar. Jawabannya sudah pasti ku tolak. Kise-kun pun menjelaskan bahwa ia hanya ingin menemui manajer untuk mengambil sesuatu, yang katanya hanya memakan waktu 10 menit. Tak lebih. Melihat tatapan Kise-kun yang bak anjing terbuang membuatku luluh. Setelah ku pastikan bahwa ia takkan minum dan hanya 10 menit membuatku ikut menuju tempat yang tak ku begitu senangi.

Sesampainya di sana aku melihat minimnya penenerangan tak mengganggu banyaknya penghuni. Aku hanya duduk di dekat pintu depan, menunggu Kise-kun yang sudah berlalu menemui sang manajer Semoga tak akan lama.

16 menit. Dan Kise-kun masih belum kembali. Aku memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke dalam bar lebih jauh, hanya untuk menggeret model kuning itu atau pulang seorang diri. Sepertinya baru beberapa langkah ku ambil namun wewangian khas bar membuatku hilang. Ku teruskan langkahku ke dalam, namun sebuah suara yang tak asing seketika menghentikan usahaku.

"Kau tak mengerti…"

Siapa?

"Aku jenuh dengannya…"

Jenuh?

"Dan aku mulai menyukaimu. Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja…"

Maksudmu?

"Aku tau kau menginginkanku. Jadi lupakan saja statusku untuk saat ini."

Aku hapal betul suara itu. Suara yang biasa meninabobokanku dengan kata-kata manisnya dulu. Lalu apa yang barusan ia katakan?

Aku mencari asal suara tadi, berharap menemukan orang yang salah. Tak jauh, aku melihat seseorang – kau – tengah berpagut mesra dengan siapa itu aku tidak tau. Iris mataku membulat. Di meja yang menghimpit dinding, aku melihatmu mendekap erat sosok itu seperti yang kau lakukan dulu padaku. Itu tidak mungkin kau, kan, Sei-kun? Rambut merahmu yang tetap menyala di minim cahaya itu bukan milikmu, kan? Hey, seseorang jawab aku!

"Akashi-kun—"

Ya, suara itu menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa itu yang makin menggila, aku tahu. Aku hanya terpaku, pikiranku terguncang dan tak mampu menangkap apapun di sekitar.

"Jangan di sini. Lakukanlah di tempat lain, Akashi-kun!"

"Ke hotel terdekat."

Aku melihat dengan jelas kau masih memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan itu bukan pada diriku. Aku yang masih menyerap informasi hanya bisa terdiam. Ku rasakan tanganku bergetar, pegangan pada hadiahmu terasa melemas. Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Sei-kun? Sebegitu besarkah kesalahanku hingga kau menjadi jenuh? Inikah alasan kau tak pernah menghubungiku?

"Kurokocchi?"

"…" Nee, Kise-kun. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku mengadu pada Kise-kun melalui tatap mata. Kau mengerti apa yang ku rasa, Kise-kun? Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, aku tak terlihat begitu menyedihkan, bukan? Aku bahkan tak mampu menghentikan Kise-kun yang menghampirimu dengan geraman marah itu.

"Akashicchi kau brengsek!" Jangan, Kise-kun. Kau akan menyakitinya. Hentikan pukulanmu itu.

"Mati saja kau, Akashicchi! Sial!"

Aku bahkan tak mampu bereaksi melihat kau dihadiahi pukulan demi pukulan oleh sahabatmu. Yang ada hanya asumsi-asumsi yang menggerogoti pikiranku. Lebih baik aku pergi. Aku tak kuat melihatnya lagi.

Biarkan aku berlari menjauh, lagi-lagi berharap yang ku lihat itu bukan kau. Atau hanya mimpi. Atau apapun itu selama tidak nyata. Tolong, siapapun. Bangunkan aku dan katakan kalau ini hanya imajinasi gilaku saja!

Aku berlari, terus kugerakkan kakiku menjauhi tempat laknat itu. Ku rasa pelupuk mataku mulai membasah. Peduli setan, yang penting aku berlari dari kenyataan yang tak ingin ku akui. Napasku yang mulai tersengal pun tak menghentikanku.

"KUROKOCCHIII!"

Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku, hanya terhenti karena cahaya terang yang menusuk mata. Yang kulihat berikutnya adalah bayangan gelap besar di balik cahaya menyilaukan itu. Dan dorongan begitu kuat yang menghempas tubuhku yang menyedihkan ini.

Aku merasa aspal menggores kulitku, perih namun tak sepedih yang kurasa sekarang. Terasa begitu cepat hingga sakit baru ku rasa saat tubuhku berhenti di jalan yang tak ku ketahui. Aku merasa hidungku mengeluarkan sesuatu yang hangat, sewarna dengan cairan gelap yang terasa membanjiri punggung dan bagian belakang kepala. Membasahi hadiah sepatu untukmu yang makin berwarna gelap. Dadaku sesak, entah karena terdorong begitu jauh atau karena ulahmu.

Aku menyerah, sakit di kepalaku tak tertahan lagi. Pandanganku buyar. Begini sajakah akhirku? Ku harap kau tak menemuiku dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini, Sei-kun. Biarkan saja aku pergi dan menghilang. Aku harap orang yang juga mencintaimu itu menjagamu dengan baik. Tak akan membuatmu jenuh. Nee, Kise-kun, tolong jaga mereka berdua. Biarkan aku mati dengan perasaanku.

Aku pun memejamkan mata, berharap segala sakit ini segera menghilang. Begitu pula memori yang sangat ingin ku lupakan. Menghilanglah, ku mohon….

.

.

.

.

Kumpulan memori itu membawaku pada dunia ini. Di mana aku dipertemukan kembali dengan sosok yang sangat ingin ku temui. Wajahnya yang serupa denganku ditambah warna rambut yang juga senada meski berbeda panjang.

"Kaa-san?"

"Iya, Tet-chan. Ini Kaa-san…"

"K-kaa-san!"

Tubuhku dengan refleks berlari ke arah penggilan kesayangan. Ku raih dan ku peluk erat sosok itu. Kucium pundaknya yang tak lebar, merasakan wangi rambutnya yang melewati punggung. Aku sungguh tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresiku ketika bertemu sosok bak kembaranku ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kaa-san."

"Aku pun begitu, Tet-chan. Kau sudah begitu besar ya."

"Dan Kaa-san tak bertambah satu keriput-pun sampai sekarang."

"Terlalu jujur seperti biasa, nee?"

"Sudah jelas menurun dari sifatmu, Kaa-san."

"Haha, kurangi sifat jelekmu ini, Tet-chan."

Aku merasa tangan lembut itu merangkulku penuh canda. Membawaku dalam dekap hangat seorang Ibu. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana nyamannya sebuah pelukan dari seseorang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kaa-san. Jangan pergi lagi."

"Tidak, Tet-chan. Nee, bagaimana kalau ikut Kaa-san berjalan-jalan? Kaa-san tau kau ingin menceritakan banyak hal."

"Hai."

Aku pun berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Kaa-san. Ku lihat ia berjalan menuju jalur putih yang tak berujung. Seakan tak perduli, aku tetap mengikuti langkah Kaa-san pergi. Ke mana pun asal bersamamu, Kaa-san.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Tangan itu mengelus lembut helaian biru muda. Kemudian bergerak turun menuju pipi kenyal yang sedikit menirus. Ibu jari membentuk putaran kecil di pipi yang masih tertidur. Bulu mata panjang nan lentik tetap pada tempatnya, ujung mata yang belum terbuka sejak 8 hari yang lalu. Bibir tipis masih terkatup, terlihat lebih putih dibanding saat melemparkan perkataan jujur.

"Kapan kau akan bangun?"

"..."

"Kau begitu marah padaku sampai tak mau bangun?'

"..."

"Keras kepala seperti biasanya, eh, Tetsuya?"

"...'

Merasa sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban yang tak terlontar, pemuda merah ini membawa tangan sang kekasih untuk kecupan lembut.

"Bangun, puteri tidurku sayang. Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

"Sei-chan."

"Ada apa, Reo?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Sang asisten melihat sosok atasannya yang berulang tahun hari ini. Masih tak membaik sejak Kuroko Tetsuya koma 2 minggu yang lalu. Reo menaruh kotak kecil berupa kado di dekat sang atasan. Yang berulang tahun masih terduduk di samping ranjang yang sedang tertidur.

"Semoga kau—"

"Simpan doamu untuk Tetsuya, Reo. Aku hanya ingin dia bangun sebagai permintaan ulang tahunku."

"Baik, Sei-chan. Bagaimana dengan Kisedai yang ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

"Rayakan di sini saja. Aku ingin mereka semua berdoa untuk Tetsuya."

"Hai."

Dengan itu, Reo pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tak pernah ia berharap sebesar ini, hanya agar Kuroko Tetsuya segera bangun dari tidurnya. Dan Akashi bisa larut dari semua kesedihan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Sei-chan, selamat natal."

5 hari berselang dan hari suci pun tiba. Mibuchi Reo menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit di kala kesibukan. Tak lupa 2 kado yang ia siapkan untuk sang atasan dan kekasih birunya.

"Selamat natal, Reo. Tetsuya, ada Reo yang ingin mengucapkan selamat natal untukmu."

Lidah Reo kelu. Melihat Kuroko Tetsuya yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya hanya membawa sesak pada diri. Tidakkah Kuroko ingin bangun dari tidurnya?

"Selamat natal, Kuroko-kun. Aku membawakan kado untukmu. Kau pasti menyukainya."

"Tetsuya pasti akan berterima kasih padamu, Reo. Naa, Tetsuya. lekaslah bangun. Aku sudah menyiapkan perjamuan natal bersamamu di rumah."

"Aku tau kau mendengarku, Tetsuya. Bangunlah."

Tidak, Reo tidak kuat lagi melihat atasannya seperti ini. Begitu lemah dalam kesendiriannya. Ia hanya berharap Kuroko Tetsuya segera bangun. Atau atasannya yang akan semakin hancur.

.

.

.

.

"Kau senang berada di sini, Tet-chan?"

Ku lihat tangan Kaa-san yang mengelus lembut rambutku. Aku yang sedang tertidur dalam pangkuannya menatap ke atas untuk melihat wajah yang serupa.

"Hai."

"Kau tidak merindukan teman-temanmu? Atau Akashi-kun?"

Mendengar namamu membuatku enggan. Memang iya aku telah menceritakan masalahku pada Kaa-san. Yang tak ku pikirkan adalah Kaa-san yang membuatku memikirkanmu lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin merindukan Sei-kun, Kaa-san. Ia sudah bahagia dengan orang lain."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hai."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku? Bagaimana denganku?

"Aku ingin bersama Kaa-san."

"Bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun merindukanmu?"

"Tidak mungkin Kaa-san."

"Tet-chan."

"Biarkan aku, Kaa-san. Aku hanya ingin bersama Kaa-san."

Maafkan aku yang terdengar egois. Namun aku tak ingin kembali padamu, sungguh.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

"Tetsuya."

Suara itu tak bosan-bosannya memanggil. 24 hari berlalu dan belum ada suara lain menyahut. Melewati 2 perayaan terpenting dalam hidup Akashi Seijuuro, ulang tahunnya juga hari raya natal. Dan perayaan ketiga yang sudah di depan mata, penghujung tahun yang ia habiskan dalam dinginnya ruang VIP sang terkasih.

"Sudah ingin tahun baru, tidakkah kau ingin membuka matamu?"

"..."

"Aku sungguh menyesal, sayang. Tolong jangan keras kepala untuk kali ini saja."

"..."

"Aku tak meminta banyak untuk semua itu. Ulang tahunku, hari natal juga tahun baru. Permintaanku hanya satu. Bangunlah, sayang…"

"..."

"Tetsuya…"

"..."

"Bangun sayang, aku merindukanmu."

"..."

Frustasi ucapannya tak berbalas, Akashi meremas ujung selimut yang tak jauh dari tangan sang kekasih. Seberat ini kah karma yang harus ia terima? Semenderita ini kah yang harus ia alami demi membalas perbuatannya?

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tet-chan."

"..."

 _Deg._

"Tet-chan?"

"Ah, gomen. Ada apa, Kaa-san?"

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Wajahmu tak bisa berbohong, Tet-chan."

 _Deg. Deg._

"Gomen. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja, Kaa-san. Seperti ada yang mengganjal."

"Apakah ini tentang Akashi-kun?"

"Kaa-san, jangan mulai lagi."

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Perasaan ini lagi. Tapi apa? Aku seketika merasa sesak. Ku pegang dada namun percuma, bukan sakit fisik yang ku rasa. Hanya sesak seperti tak terluapkan.

"Tet-chan?"

"Kaa-san. Rasanya sesak, di sini." Aku menunjuk dadaku.

"Apakah sakit?"

"Sakit. Sesak, Kaa-san."

' _Tetsuya…'_

Suara ini. Kenapa aku mendengar suaramu? Kenapa kau memanggilku?

"Apakah itu Akashi-kun, Tet-chan?"

"Kaa-san bisa mendengarnya?" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku. Ku lihat wajah Kaa-san dan ia mengangguk.

' _Bangun sayang, aku merindukanmu.'_

Kenapa? Kau tak merindukanku, Sei-kun. Kau sudah memiliki orang lain. Aku menggeram lemah dengan sesak yang makin ku rasa.

' _Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu.'_

Semakin sesak. Aku terdiam menahan perasaan tak menyenangkan di dada.

"Kau dengar itu, Tet-chan? Akashi-kun mencintaimu."

"Tidak, Kaa-san. Aku hanya mengganggu hidupnya."

"Kau dengar sendiri kan apa yang tadi Akashi-kun bilang?"

"Dia sudah punya orang lain yang lebih baik dariku."

"Tidak, Tet-chan."

"Kaa-san tidak mengerti."

"Kau hanya lari dari perasaanmu. Tidakkah kau merasa Akashi-kun begitu lemah saat memanggilmu tadi?"

"…" Tak ku sangka pernyataan Kaa-san tepat menebak perasaanku.

"Biarkanlah perasaanmu jika memang kau masih merindukannya. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

"Kaa-san."

"Kembalilah, Tet-chan. Akashi-kun membutuhkanmu."

"…" Aku… kembali? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kaa-san?

"Kaa-san akan menunggumu, Tet-chan."

"Kaa-san…"

"Ikuti kata hatimu. Egoislah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Jangan membuat Akashi-kun menunggu terlalu lama."

"K-kaa-san…"

Ku peluk erat tubuh ringkih Kaa-san. Bagaimana ia begitu mengerti perasaanku? Sungguh, aku akan merindukan pelukan hangat ini. Nee, Kaa-san, apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku egois dan kembali menemui Sei-kun?

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kau kembali, Tet-chan?"

"Hai. Apapun untukmu, Kaa-san."

Dengan itu kami memutuskan untuk mengitari jalan tak berbatas. Menikmati waktuku sebelum pergi, ah, kembali menemuimu. Akan ku ingat setiap detik memori ini. Akan ku pastikan aku bahagia sebelum kembali ke sini, Kaa-san. Arigatou.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Samarnya suara kembang api menemani pemuda merah yang tengah mengelus rambut biru muda di hadapannya. Ia baru saja kembali dari perhelatan menjelang pergantian tahun yang diadakan sang ayah untuk koleganya. Tentu kesediaan Akashi Seijuro adalah mutlak bersyarat. Sebagai gantinya, ia meminta waktu khusus untuk berdua bersama sang kekasih saat detik tahun baru berganti. Tanpa sang presiden, Reo, maupun Kisedai. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, menikmati haknya setelah melakukan kewajiban yang tak dianggapnya penting.

1 jam berlalu dan hitungan detik sebelum tahun berganti. Tangan itu tak berhenti membelai penuh kasih, ditambah kecupan-kecupan yang dianggap mampu membangunkan sang putera tidur. Iris crimson melirik arloji mewahnya, melihat jarum paling panjang sudah melewati angka 12. Sudah saatnya ia kembali membangunkan Tetsuya-nya untuk menyambut tahun baru.

"Selamat tahun baru, Tetsuya."

"..."

"Bangun, sayang. Kembang api di luar sana sangat indah."

"..."

"Kau tau betapa aku ingin melihat kembang api itu bersamamu?"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Ku mohon dengarkan permintaanku."

Kembali tak menerima respon, Akashi menidurkan kepalanya pada jemari sang kekasih. Mencium dalam-dalam punggung tangan yang selalu pucat. Merasakan betapa Akashi merindukan elusan lembut dari pemilik tangan ini.

 _Pip pip_

Mata tajam Akashi membulat sempurna tatkala merasakan sesuatu bergerak di pipinya. Ia langsung memerhatikan dan menemukan jemari sang kekasih yang kembali bergerak lemah. Permatanya beralih pada wajah damai itu. Perlahan, kelopak itu membuka. Memperlihatkan sedikit demi sedikit permata biru yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Tetsuya…"

Ia menunggu, terus menunggu sampai permata itu terbuka seutuhnya dan beradaptasi dengan sekitar. Permata azure besar itu kemudian bertemu dengan miliknya yang begitu cerah dalam temaram ruangan. Akashi tak kuat lagi menunggu. Ia segera mendekatkan diri pada wajah yang setiap hari ia beri kecupan.

"Tetsuya…"

"..."

"Aku merindukanmu."

"S-sei-kun…"

"Sssh, tak apa sayang. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk berbicara. Yang penting adalah sekarang kau sudah bangun."

"H-hai."

Pelukan ringan didaratkan pada tubuh ringkih yang telah tertidur hampir satu bulan lamanya. Berusaha untuk tidak memberatkan sang kekasih, namun cukup untuk menyalurkan kerinduan bagi keduanya. Suara kembang api tak berhenti menemani ruang yang kembali sunyi. Namun kali ini dengan putera tidur yang telah terbangun.

"Selamat tahun baru, sayang."

"S-sudah tahun baru?"

"Hai. Kau sudah tertidur selama itu."

"G-gomen. S-selamat tahun baru, S-sei-kun. Dan selamat ulang tahun. Juga selamat natal."

Pemuda yang sudah lama mengerutkan dahinya ini tertawa kecil. Kepolosan sang kekasih memang selalu menjadi obatnya. Bahkan sepersekian menit kehadiran Tetsuya mampu membuatnya sebahagia ini. Bolehkah dirinya berduaan dengan sang kekasih tanpa gangguan dokter dan suster yang menyebalkan itu?

"Tak apa, Tetsuya. Justru akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf. Aku merasa bodoh telah mengabaikanmu."

"Hai."

"Kau mengiyakan kalau aku bodoh eh, Tetsuya?" Canda kecil dilontarkan Akashi pada pemuda biru yang telah bersandar lemah pada dinding kasur.

"Hai."

Kecupan gemas diberikan sang pemuda merah pada bibir tipis yang akhirnya membuka suara. Kecupan singkat yang begitu manis untuk memulai tahun baru. Dibawanya kembali tubuh Tetsuya-nya untuk dipeluk yang diakhiri dengan elusan lembut di surai biru mudanya.

Rangkaian permintaan maaf lainnya sudah siap ia ucapkan. Namun ditahannya demi kebahagiaan ini. Tak pernah Akashi merasa berterima kasih pada Tuhan saat satu doa yang selalu ia panjatkan dapat terkabul. Tak ada lagi yang membuatnya bahagia kecuali suara lembut yang masih terbata membalas ucapannya. Biarkan seperti ini, biarkan ia menikmati waktu berduanya dengan sang kekasih yang akhirnya terbangun. Dan ia akan menebus segala kesalahannya dulu, dengan menghadirkan kebahagiaan untuk mahkluk biru kesayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya-nya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Selalu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Potato's Note:**

Duh banyak yang harus diucapin nih ;;;;;;

Happy late birthday Akashi-kun sayang~ /telat banget woy/

Happy mother's day~ aku sayang ibu huweeeee ;;;;;;

And Happy New Year 2017! Yeay akhirnya tahun 2016 yang menyebalkan telah berakhir~~ hahaha

How's your year? Ada resolusi baru kah untuk tahun baru ini?

Potato sih maunya lebih produktif lagi di tahun ini, lebih aktif nulis dan pastinya diet harus berhasil! /nasib gagal diet mulu Orz

Oh ya, Lend Me! will be updated soon yah tehehe /umbar janji terus/

See you next time /maybe Comifuro/ and have a great holidaaaay!

.

.

Much love,

 **Potato**


End file.
